There is a need to develop a release mechanism to deploy objects from a balloon at high altitudes for the purpose of radar calibration measurements. These measurements require the objects to have no attached paraphernalia, such as, rope, string, glue etc. to alter the physical or electrical characteristics especially apparent with moisture and icing when tracked by radar. The device must be of low cost and capable of supporting a wide range of size and weight requirements of the objects to be released. In addition, it must operate reliable in harsh environments.